breaking the wall of hate
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: the ranger's have a girl called zara come and stay with them and she hate's everyone and everything bt mia kepp's being nice to her and try's to break her wall of hate


"ranger's i need to tell you somthing"jii said as the ranger's walked to him in the dojo.

"what's up jii"jayden said as jii looked up from the letter in his hand.

"were having a new person staying in the shiba house with us"jii said as the other's frowned.

"who"emily said as jii looked up.

"my friend's daughter is 14 and is being bullied at school a lot and think's if she comes and stays with us for a bit she can learn how to fight back but she never talked to anyone she's like a goth as her mom would call her"jii said as the other's frowned but nodded.

"when is she getting here"kevin said as jii looked at his watch.

"now"he said as the door went and jii walked to it and the other's looked to see jii open the door and a girl walked in with a suitcase she had black hair with a red fringe had had on biker boots ripped blue jeans and a black jacket on.

"zara how are you"jii said as zara looked at him.

"i'm fine jii where's my room"she said as he told her and she walked off and he looked at the other's.

"woah ok"antonio said as jii nodded.

"she never talked to anyone fully and normally is rude to people sometimes"jii said as the other's nodded.

The next morning mia walked into the kitchin to find zara sat staring at the table.

"hi i'm mia"mia said as zara glanced up at her as she was sliming.

"i'm zara"she replied coldly as mia swallowed.

"how are you"mia said as the other's watched from the door.

"i'm fine"she said as she sighed and stared at the table again.

"okay do you want to learn some fighting techniques from me and the other's"mia said as zara clenched her teeth and made fist's.

"no i don't need to learn anything from anyone"she said as mia made her way to the door.

"ok then"mia said and walked out.

Throughout the course of the day zara had been rude and harsh to the ranger's mia had been nice to her in every single way but zara was rejecting mia's kindness.

When they went to bed mia hered somthing coming from outside and walked to the door to see zara on a bench playing a guitar while singing.

"nice singing"mia said making zara jump up.

"who cares it's a stupid guitar i got for my birthday might aswell use it"she said coldly as mia walked to her.

"zara turn around"mia said as zara turned around and mia hugged her.

"let me go i hate hug's i- i hate hug's"zara said but then surrendered to the hug as mia hered zara crying as mia sat her down on the bench.

"zara tell me what's wrong"mia said as zara looked up.

"i have no friends no one like's me so i shut everyone out and be nasty to people as that's how they treat me i only ever act like my real self at night when no one's watching so i don't get nasty things get thrown at me i love to dance and draw i love acting like a guy and my passion is music and singing"zara said as mia smiled.

"please don't tell the other's"zara said as mia nodded.

"i won't unless you want me to"she said as zara nodded.

"thank you mia i'm so sorry for everything i said to you when you were trying to be nice to me"zara said as mia nodded.

"it's ok i would of done the same thing in your position"she said as zara smiled and the 2 girl's went to bed.

When the guy's woke up in the morning zara was in the dojo as she looked at the dummy's as she put her hair up as her phone started to ring and she pulled it out.

"must be mom no one ever calls me ext from hr"he ai and put the phone to her ear.

"yes"she said as she froze.

"h-how did you get m number and why are you talking to me"she said as she swallowed.

"you hate me everyone hates me"she said with no rudeness and with heart in it as she swallowed.

"this is a joke i know it you would never say that to me so no"she said as she closed her phone.

"the hottest guy in my school asking me on a date obviously a prank"she said as she held her phone up looking in the screen at her hair as she pulled at it.

"i'm not living with my mom anymore maybe i should ask mia if she can dip dye or streak my hair but what colour should i have"she muttered as she sighed.

"maybe light blue or red i'll ask her later jii won't be happy but who cares i don't like jii i don't like anyone but mia reminds me of my sister i wish she was here right now and not lying underground in a stupid coffin"she said as she sniffed and wiped away the single tear from her face looking out the window as the others watched from there hiding places.

"even if i am adopted she was the only person who showed me kindness until i surrendered just like mia i should change but i can't"she said as her phone vibrated from a text.

"come outside"she muttered and frowned and walked outside as mia smiled at her.

"come here"she said as zara walked to her.

"what happened to your sister zara"mia said as zara frowned and sat down.

"how do you know i have a sister"she said as mia smiled.

"i hered you talking about you wanting to get me to dip dye or streak your hair and hered you talking about you're sister"mia said as zara nodded.

"why do you want to know"zara said as mia smiled.

"you said you wanted to change but can't i was thinking maybe telling me why you're like this except from the bullying might help me in being able to help you change"she said as zara nodded and turned so she was facing mia in her back on the pillar behind her.

"my sister was called lauren i would be rude to her and mean but she kept being nice to the point that she slapped me around the face and told me to shut up and said to me no matter how mean and rude i was to her because of the bullying she wouldn't stop being nice to me and i started to be nice to her as she taught me to play her guitar and gave it to me she would help me with my homework and other problem's"she said as mia nodded and the others watched from the door.

"she was only 3 year's older than me and she died last year just after xandred waked again as she was killed by bunch of mooggers and i-i just miss her badly"she said as she hugged her knee's to her chest the tear's falling as mia moved to zara and hugged her.

"well from now i'm your older sister zara and i'm not taking any bullshit from you"she said making zara smile.

"thank you mia"zara said as mia smiled and mia wiped away zara's tear's.

"so what colour"mia said confusing zara.

"what"she said as mia grinned and took a lock of zara's hair in her hand's.

"i think either red or like a cyan type blue but we would need to bleach the black out first"mia said as zara looked up.

"you're gonna dye my hair"she said as mia nodded.

"yeah what do you want streak's dip dye or like just you're fringe done"mia said aszara swallowed.

"won't this be expensive"zara said as mia gasped.

"what about rainbow hair you could rock that"mia said as zara blinked.

"won't this be expensive for rainbow hair"zara said as he grinned.

"definitely not my god mother work's at the hair shop in town and she gives me discount's o stuff so like if i wanted a $50 hair dryer i would talk to her and get it for $20"mia said as zara grinned.

"so rainbow fringe thn"zara said as mia grinned and the girl's ran from the house.

"kimberly"mia said as kimberly ann heart the first pink ranger turned to mia and zara and found hair dye's in mia's hand as he placed them on the counter.

"please don't tell me you're dying your hair again mia"kim said as mia smiled and shook her head.

"no i'm gonna give zara here a rainbow fringe"she said as kim looked at zara.

"i'm kimberly nice to meet you zara"she said as zara smiled.

"nice to meet you to kimberly"zara said as kimberly scanned all the hair dye's that consisted of the bleaching kit red yellow cyan blue pink green and purple as kim looked up.

"original cost $35 adding discount that will be $15 please mia"kim said a mia smiled and handed her the money.

"come on to the back room then"kim said as mia frowned.

"why"mia said as kim smiled.

"mia i've seen how you dyed your brother's hair before and i'm not letting you dye her hair as i know you will mess up"she said as zar giggled and they left for the back room with the bleaching kit and dyes.

After 3 hour's of waiting and washing of zara's hair her fringe was rainbo and the rest was black(example of rainbow hair pin/391672498816228600/).

Zara stared at her hair in the mirror as mia smiled.

"thank you kim"mia said as kimberly smiled.

"now all you need is a bennie and you have the style"kim said as zara tuned to her.

"thank you i love it"zara said as kim grinned.

"i knew you would"kim said as mia and ara had left and went to the park where the other ranger's were and mia smiled.

"guys look"she said as everyone turned and saw zara's new hair.

"woah you're hair you look so much cooler with hair like that"mike said as zara smiled as someone tapped her shoulder and she turned and the woman gasped.

"you're hair what did you do to your hair"she said hand on zara's hair.

"i asked mia to dye it for me to make me look a little less emoish"zara said as the woman smiled.

"i'm glad you asked her when you werent under my roof or i would off murdered you"she said as she looked at her watch.

"i have to go i'm meeting dad for lunch at the carvery"she said as zare nodded.

"tell him i said hi please"she said as her mom nodded and kissed her head.

"sure thing"he said as she left and zara locked eye's with jackson the boy who called her that morning asking her on a date as he was with 2 of his friend's as they started to walk to the other's as a flute was hered and zara shot up and everyone saw her as she started to dance.

"zara why are you dancing"jayden sad as she breathed out.

"the flute it's like it's from a nighlock the sound's making me dance"she said as a nighlock appeared as he was playing the flute and stopped as zara stopped dancing and looked at the nighlock.

"nighlock"jayden said as the 7 of them were in a line.

"yes red ranger"the nighlock said as he started to play his flute again and zara turned to mike and kicked him in the chest sending him into kevin as mike flooked at zara.

"zara what are you-"he said as he caught her fist as she ripped it from him and spun him around.

"he is controlling her by the flute we need to destroy the flute"mia said as the other's morphed and hey started to fight and mia managed to destroy the flute and zara stopped but the nighlock was too much for the others as zara remembered.

She saw her sister being killed by the mooger's this nighlock was watching and laughing as her eye's opened and she had anger growing inside of her as the other's demorphed and zara ran forward grabbing jayden's sword from the floor and she leaned it on her shoulder as everyone watched her.

"you have the right to being destroyed by my hands nighlock and i'm going to make sure you are destroyed"she said as she ran at him and started to fight with him as the beetle disk was on the hilt of the sword and zara flew through the air and skidded on her feet as she bring the sword up and she spun the disk on the hilt and started to swing the sword around as jayden went wide eyed.

"zara don't you won't be able t handle it"he said as zara held the sword out in front of her as fire enveloped the flame as zara took her right hand black energy radiating off it a she spun the disk again and there was a black version of jayden's fire smasher in her hand.

"DARK FIRE SMASHER"she yelled shocking everyone as she ran at the nighlock as she was slashing him fighting with all the energy and strength she had as mia was amazed as the nighlock staggered back and there was a black lion disk in zara's hand a she threw it up.

"DRK FIRE SMASHER CANNON MODE"he yelled as the disk fell and rolled down into the slot as she looked at the nighlock.

"FIRE"she yelled and blasted the nighlock with it and he staggered back as the fire smasher vanished.

"die in hell"zara said as the nighlock turned to dust and she breathed out and brushed the hair from her eye's.

"rest in peace"she said as a ghost of a girl appeared in front of her.

"i knew you could do it"she said a zara smiled and the ghost vanished a zara turned and looked at her hand as she smiled.

"woah zara that was awesome i love your hair by the way"zara turned to find jackson with his 2 friend's as the nodded.

"t-thank you jackson"she said as he smiled.

"you're welcome zara here"he said as he produces a rose from behind his back and handed it to her as he turned and left with his friends as the other's raised there brows as zara looked at the rose inspecting it to make sure it wasn't a fake prank rose and when she was satisfied with it she twirled it in her hand.

"who was he"emily said as zara looked up.

"he wa the boy that rang this morning asking me on a date which i turned down because i thought it was a prank"she said as the other's raised there brows.

The next day zara was late in for school as people thought she was skipping when the assembly was interrupted by a menacing looking nighlock who got the mooggers to bring jackson on stage and went to kill him as zara ran in and grabbed the nighlock and threw him into the wall.

"get away from him"she said as the nighlock got up as jackson backed againsed the wall as zara put her fist's up confusing people as the nighlock looked at her.

"you're the most hated person in the school and you're defending that boy"he said as she nodded.

"there are a very few people i now like nighlock and he is one of them so you touch him and i'll hurt you"she said as people frowned.

"zara"jackson said as she looked at him.

"think of it like as a little thank you for the rose you gave me yesterday and the compliment about my hair"she said as she ducked the punch from the nighlock and turned kicking it in the back as she caught the sword right when it was about to hit her and everyone saw the black energy radiating off her hand as she pressed into his hand and he started to yell in pain as he let his sword go.

Zara took the sword and slashed him with it and moment's later jayden ran in and ran to zara and hugged her tightly.

"why are you hugging me"she said as he grinned.

"you're my sister zara you're adopted i'm your real brother"he said as she went wide eyed.

"what"she said as he nodded.

"i know its a shock isn't it"he said as zara made a sound and she fainted and he sghed.

"why faint in the middle of a battle"he said as he dragged her off to the sde and started to fight the nighlock as zara woke up and saw jayden hit the wall as she linked and sprung into action and started to fight him until he left and she looked at jayden.

"i want you to explain to me every last bit of how i'm your sister now"she said and he nodded and dragged her outside.

"do the other's know"he said as he shook his head.

"but wanna know somthing great"he said as she nodded.

"mia is my soon to be stepsister that mean's she is your real sister now"he said as zara grinned.

"how"she said as jayden smiled.

"our dad proposed to her mom a few month's ago"he said as she grinned.

"my life has gotten a whole lot better don't tell the other's until i'm back"she said as he nodded.

That afternoon when zara got back from school she ran and jumped on mia's back.

"mia"she almost yelled as mia laughed and spun around as a man looked up and smiled.

"so you told her then"he said as jayden nodded.

"i know she fainted when i told her"he said as jayden's father james laughed as zara dropped off of mia.

"tell her what"mike said as zara grinned.

"turn's out i'm jayden's sister"she said as mia grinned.

"my mom and his dad are getting married that means we will be proper sister's"the 2 said at the same time as they grinned.

"this is going to be so great"zara said as the door went and mike got it.

"zara it's that guy from your school the one who gave you the rose"mike said as he walked back to the group and zara frowned and walked to the door.

"ok first my phone number now how did you get my address"she said as she smiled and everything went quiet as emily peered and went wide eyed and turned back.

"there snogging"she mouthed as the 2 broke apart.

"that was for saving my life today"was hered and the door closed and zara stumbled back and sat on the floor.

"he just broke me"she said as mike grinned.

"so zara what was your first kiss like"he said as she looked at him.

"that wasn't my first kiss mike"she said as he raised his brows.

"oh ok how so"he said as she smirked.

"when i was 9 i found out my dog was a good kisser"she said smirking as mike pulled a face.

"first kiss that wasn't a dog"he said as she hummed and bit her lip.

"there was a time that i-"she said as h smirked.

"no family members zara no dogs or any pet's just guy's unless you're you know into girl's then them"he said as she looked out the window as mike grinned.

"that guy just stole your fist kiss"he said as she shook her head.

"i had my first kiss stolen when i was 11 mike 3 year's ago"she said as he blinked.

"what do you mean stolen"jayden said as she sighed.

"there was this guy in my class who asked me out because he felt sorry for me but i didn't know that tll a week after but anyway we were in the school library and people were telling us to kiss and i looked at him and he looked at the kids and i wasnt ready for a kiss yet only for him to take me by the back of the head making me kiss him and then broke up with me after a week and 2 year's later we got into this big fight and i was given a big concussion from having my hair pulled and head smashed into a school window and into a fire extinguisher"she said as everyone nodded.

"the school gave him the rest of that day then monday and tuesday off as a punishment and on the friday after the fight he cornered me at the swimming center as i usually went on a friday night and said he was sorry though i know he was bullshitting"she said as james looked up.

"stop swearing young lady"he said as she shut her mouth.

"yes dad"she said as he grinned.

After school the next day zara walked in and found lauren who she didn't know yet as jayden walked in.

"hey brother"she said putting her bag on the floor as he grinned.

"sup zara good day at school"he said as she nodded.

Lauren frowned as she hered zara call him brother.

"did that guy kiss you again"he said a she blushed.

"that i'm not talking about"she said as she walked off.

"who's that"lauren said as jayden grinned.

"you know we had another sister one we gave up for adoption so she would be safe"he said as lauren nodded.

"that's her"he said a lauren went wide eyed.

"no way"she said a zara walked back out of the kitchin eating an apple as lauren ran to her and hugged her as tight as she coughed as zara started to choke and lauren let her go as mia saw her choking and ran to zara and she punched her hard in the stomach and the apple flew right to mike and he dodged and it flew into the bin as zara breathed out.

"i'm so sorry zara i didn't mean to make you choke i just was really happy to finally see you"lauren said as zara got up.

"who are-"she said as lauren grinned.

"i'm jayden's older sister lauren"she said as zara smiled.

"i get another sister"she said as lauren grinned and nodded.

"so there's jayden lauren mia and terry"she said as they nodded and she grinned and her phone rang.

"hello"she said as she smiled.

"hey mom what's up"she said as she spun in a circle.

"nothing much just found out that jayden is my real brother and that mia is going to be my proper sister"she said as she smiled.

"i know but no one can replace you i'm never gonna forget you"she said as she smiled.

"ok were talking money continue"zara said as she smiled.

"are you serious he said he would buy me a bike"she said as he grinned.

"a real motor bike once i pass my test"she said as she grinned.

"i'll have to remember to see him later and thank him for it"she said as she blushed again.

"no actually today i didn't see him"she said as a latter fell though the box and zara grabbed it as it was addressed to her and she opened it.

"he's just put a letter through the door"she said a jii and james walked in.

"it says i need to talk to you like right now meet me at the big old oak tree so we can talk this out"she said as she rownd.

"i don't have a clue what he need's to talk about but it sound's serious"she said as she smiled.  
>"i'll see you later mom bye"she said as she closed her phone and put it in her pocket.<p>

"what the hell is so important that he need's to send me a letter"she said as jayden grinned.  
>"is it that guy who you snogged yesterday"jayden said as she looked up.<p>

"i didn't snog him jayden he snogged me and yes it is him and his name is jackson don't just call him the guy i snogged"she said as lauren looked at her.

"you got snogged yesterday"she said as zara nodded as she grabbed the door handle.

"i'll be back later"she said and left as the other's followed her.

They watched as zara stood by the old oak tree as a hand reached down and grabbed her hat and stole it as she looked around but didn't find anyone

"hey zara"was hered as jackson jumped down in front of her making her yell and fall back against the tree as she breathed out and he laughed.

"sorry i could help myself"he said as she raised her brow's.

"my hat please"she said hand out as he smirked.

"no it's now mine"he said putting it on as she smiled.

"so what did you want to talk about"she said as mia smiled.

"about us"he said as she nodded.

"what about us is there to talk about"he said as he sighed.

"anyone ever tell you you're really clueless zara"he said as she shook her head smiling.

"nope"she said as she leaned on the tree as he took the hat and placed it back on her head but kept his face close as he put his hand's on either side of her head.

"what i meant was what zone are we in now friend zone or higher"he said as she smirked.

"depends what zone you want to be in"she said as he grinned.

"oh i think yo have a idea which one"he said as she leaned forward and kissed him and he smirked against her as he wrapped his hands around her waist and she snaked her's around his neck as she opened her eyes and saw mike his thumb's up.

"WAY TO GO"he yelled and zara put both middle finger's up at him as they separated.

"that green friend of your's is there isnt he"he said as she nodded.

"ignore him"he said as she smiled.

"oh i'm tryin but it's hard to when i can see the rest of the ranger's and my dad there watching us"she said as he jumped away from her.

"you're dad where"he said as she laughed.

"not my adoptive dad my real dad"she said as he nodded and she laughed and he breathed out.

"scared me for a minute"he said as she smiled.

"just making sure you're heart's working properly"she said as he laughed and reached over and pulled her hat over her eye's as she went to hit him but he jumped away as she pulled the hat from her eye's to find him missing as he appeared in front of her his head upside down as he grinned.

Zara took him by the cheek's pulling him in for a kiss but he stopped her.

"i guess you like spiderman then"he said as she giggled and he fell taking her down with him as they ended up in a heap on the floor.

When zara got home emily lauren and mia dragged her into her room as they looked at her.

"what did he want that caused you to kiss him"emily said as all the guy's listened from the door.

"he just asked that zone we were in now and i said whatever zone he wanted to be in and he said that he knew i knew what zone we wanted to be in and i kissed him"she said as the girl's squaled.

"it's just so cute"emily said making zara smile.

The next day in zara's music class the teacher stood up.

"i reviewed over the song's you guy's wrote last lesson and have chosen one so that person can perform it"he said as everyone nodded.

"jackson i found you're song the best would you perform it"he said as jackson grinned as he nodded and stood up as the teacher pressed play on the backing track.

"you like the good boy's so im not invited to the plan's you make when you're with your friend's but you know bad boy's you can't deny it they can show you here the fun begins"he said as he walked to zara and took her hand a he made her stand up and sit on the table as the headmaster and inspectors walked in and watched as he was performing it and zara grinned.

"no matter what you do i'm gonna steal your heart"he sung right in front of zara who grinned at him.

"i wrote that just for you"he said as she smiled.

"i love it just like i love you"she said as he smiled.

"now zara"was hered and she looked at the teacher.

"can you perform your song for us"he said as he went pale.

"my song? you said only one person wa performing"she said as he nodded.

"but i remembered your song was up to par with jackson's and you need to perform your' to be able to get top mark's"he said as she nodded and grabbed her book with the lyric's on and stood infront of everyone and took in a breath and went to start singing but nothing came out.

"zara are you ok"the teacher said as zara swallowed and exhaled and bit her lip as she ran out of the room and jackson ran after her as he looked at her outside the class.

"what's up"he said as she took in a breath.

"can't sing infront of anyone i get stage fright"she said as he nodded.

"don't worry you will overcome that sometime"he said as she smiled.

The next day the ranger's jii and james along with tery were inside the school hall for the end of year assembly as people were performing and the music teacher got onto the stage.

"and finally zara with her song shattered"he said as zara was pushed onto stage as she went pale as someone shoved a guitar into her hand and she shook her head.

i can't sir i have stage fright"she said in a low voice as he leaned into her ear.

"just close your eye's and pretend no one is there zara it always works"he said a he walked off the stage and zara swallowed as the ranger's were surprised as zara walked up to the mic and put the strap of the guitar over her head as she swallowed.

"this is my song i wrote for my music class called shattered"she said as she closed her eyes and pretended that no one was there and started to play as she started to sing as she breathed out.

"and i've lost who i am and i can't understand why my heart is so broken rejecting your love without love gone wrong lifeless words carry on"she sung as she got through the whole song and finished as everyone started to clap as she opened her eyes and felt dizzy as she rubbed her eye's as the music teacher walked to her.

"zara are you ok you don't look too good"he said as she nodded.

"i'm fine perfectly fine"she said as her hand went to her stomach as the guitar hit the floor and she bolted out of the room and mia found her in the girl' toilet's puking up as she held her hair back and rubbed her back.

"what's up you got an upset stomach"she said as zara shook her head and finished being sick and sat her back against the stall.

"i have stage fright the nerve's make me sick"she said as mia nodded.

"you poor thing"mia sad as zara smiled.

"did you like my song"she said as mia nodded.

"yeah it was really good"she said as zara smiled.

"i wrote that about my sister before i was being nice to her"she said as mia smiled as they got zara a drink and washed her mouth and throat out a they walked back into the hal.

"and the winner of the talent competition has to perform another song for us"the music teacher said as he opened the envelope and looked around and his eyes locked on zara.

"zara you won the talent show you need to perform another song for us"he said s zara swallowed and onto onto the stage as as swallowed and she tried to think of a song and she grinned as she looked at mia and waved for her to come onto the stage and whispered in mia's ear and she nodded as the 2 grabbed electric guitar' and started to play as antonio and terry looked at eachother.

"got some time to share the sun is everywhere"mia sung as zara grinned.

"take my hand let's do it together"zara sung a they started to sing the song and cheered after zara saw the arrow's in the corner of her eye and moved mike a ninja and with the strike of her hand the arrow fell in half on the floor as she put the guitar down.

"come out nighlock and fight"she said as serrator walked out.

"the 3rd and final shiba child nice to meet you but sorry i have to destroy you"he said as she sighed.

"all you nighlock's are the same you say you're gonna kidnap or kill whoever and they kick your ass like i'm about to do with you if you don't leave"she said as he laughed.

"you're a little girl you can't do anything to me"he said as she laughed.

"i destroyed that nighlock who ordered those moogger's to kill my sister i made sure i killed him quickly"she said as zara and mia made quick work of the nighlock.

The next day zara wasn't at the house when mia's mom maria made an appearance at the shiba house.

"mom"mia aidas she hugged her mom and they all talked.

"so where's zara you're sister"maria said as jayden grinned.

"she's at the park i think"jayden aid as mia grinned.

"can we go see her"maria said as they all nodded and went to the park where they saw zara at the old oak tree with a few boy's as jackson grinned at her as she strummed as few string's on the guitar she was holding.

"why are we doing this again"zara said a the guy sitting at the drum's called harry grinned.

"you have an amazing voice zara and this is going to be fun and were gonna get rid of the stage fright"he said as she nodded.

"so were just gonna perform here"she said as a by aged 20 walked to them as zara set the guitar on the tree and he tapped zara's back.

"yeah"she said as she flew through the air and hit the floor and yelled in pain as she finally saw who the guy was and got up.

"cheap shot josh"she said as he laughed.

"i'm going off to university tomorrow i'm gonna miss you"he said as he walked to her and hugged her as she hugged him back as the other's smiled but maria still didn't know it was zara.

"when is zara coming down"maria said but jii shhed her.

"just watch"jii said a maria sighed.

Josh left zara and she smiled as she turned for jackson to walk to her.

"what's up"he said as she shook her head.

"nothing come on let's get this over and done with"she said as they ran back to the tree and they started to play jackson's steal your heart song with zara singing backup vocals as they saw him dancing and singing to zara who laughed as people were watched and when they finished everyone started to clap as zara and jackson kissed as zara smiled against his lip's.

"i'm gonna steal your heart"the nighlock sung as he walked to the guy's and shoved his hand at them and it vanished inside there chest and pulled out a cartoon heart from the guy's with zara and jackson as he managed to steal everyone's but zara and jackson as the ranger's watched.

"get him babe"he said as he jumped into the tree and zara grinned.

"come on nighlock face the youngest shiba sibling and get your ass kicked"she said as maria blinked.

"that girl there is zara"she said as everyone looked at her.

"i thought you would of gathered that by now mom"mia said as they continued to watch.

"mia run this to her"james said handing her somthing black as mia nodded and ran out as zara skidded on her feet.

"ZARA CATCH"she yelled as mia threw the black thing at her and she caught it as she saw it was a phone as she flipped it open.

"woah"she said and looked at the nighlock.

"DARK SAMURAIZER GO GO DARK SAMURAI"she yelled as she turned into a black ranger.

"samurai ranger of darkness ready for battle"zara said as she took out her sword and grinned under the helmet as she started to fight him with immense power but she was getting tired quickly as the nighlock turned into dst and he grew to his megamode and zara blinked as a black and violet wolf folding zord dropped into her hand and she grinned.

"MEGAMODE POWER"zara yelled and got into her zord as she started to fight and won the battle and jumped from her zord and landed as she rolled and sat on the floor as the guy's heart's were restored and zara demorphed and went to get up at her leg's left tingly and wobbly like jelly as she turned to be blasted with gass as the other's lafr.

10 minutes later jackson ran to the shiba house and found the door open and ran in.

"where's zara"maria said as he shook his head.

"that gass that she was hit her has...reset her if you would say"he said as they all frowned.

"what do you mean reset her"james said as jackson shook his head.

"i need to go quickly i came to tell you but i need to go"he said as he ran out the door leaving everyone confused until 10 minutes later the door opened and slammed shut as zara walked into view.

"hey zara what's up"mike said as zara looked at him and lared.

"don't talk to me green boy or i will hurt you"she said in a deadly tone as james lauren and maria looked at eachother then back to zara as mike frowned.

"are you ok you seem grouchy"he said as he walked to her and she shoved him back.

"shut up i don't want to talk to you i don't wanna talk to anyone i hate everyone"she yelled at him as mia went wide eyed and jumped up and looked at zara.

"were still sister's aren't we zara"mia said as she bended down and looked at zara in her eye level taking her my the upper arm's as the 2 stared at eachother.

"i hate everyone no one like's me there is no chance that we would be sister's"zara said weakly as she teared her self from mia and ran to her room.

"what's wrong with her"kevin said as mia sighed.

"i know what jackson was talking about"she said as everyone frowned.

"what"they said as she sighed.

"just wait"mia said as they nodded.

Later that night the other's stood in the common room as they hered the soft sound of a guitar as mia looked at them.

"watch from the window and don't come outside"she said as they nodded and mia went outside as quietly as she could as she was going to repay the scene the girls had where she broke zara as they saw zar playing the guitar as mia smiled again.

"you're a really good guitarist you know"mia said making zara jump as the tears glinted off zara's cheek's.

"it's just a stupid guitar i was given i might aswell make a use out of it"she said as she turned and mia turned her around and hugged her tightly as zara struggled like last time.

"get off me i hate hug's i hate you hate-"she said as she gasped and mia let her go as zara staggered back.

"what the hell"she said as she looked around.

"why are we out here- i'm crying why am i crying there is nothing wrong"zra said as she put the guitar down and wiped her eye's and her cheek's as she blinked at mia.

"what happened"she said as mia smiled.

"jackson told us the nighlock had reset you and it confused us but when you came in and was acting rudely and coldly to us i knew the nighlok had made you act like you did before we had the chat"she said as zara nodded.

"man i feel like a right bitch now"she said as mia smiled.

"don't worry bout it the only person it affected was mike no one like's mike"she said as zara smiled.

"except from emily"zara said as mia nodded.

"yeah emily does like him but we saw what you were doing with jackson today"she said a zara blushed and bit her lip as she sat back down.

"it was nice of him to try and get you to conquer your stage fright"she said as zara nodded.

"i still can't believe he liked me after all i've done and said"zara said as mia rubbed her arm.

"it wasn't your fault zara it's just you were angry about lauren's death and it made you depressed and you shut everyone out as no one except from her was nice to you... well until you met me"mia said making zara giggle as mia hugged her.

"i can't wait until were proper sister's we can go to the spa go shopping"mia said as zara looked at her.

"can't we do that already"she said as mia shook her head.

"oh no after the wedding me you and lauren are sister's and we will go out in sisterly fashion"she said as zara laughed as she smiled.

"i think i'm gonna enjoy being here plus with my grandpa getting me a motor bike this is going to be the best"she said as mia laughed.

"you know once my mom is your mom she will tear strip's off you if she catches you on a bike because i'm still hiding mine from her"mia said as zara grinned.

"you have a motor bike"she said as mia grinned and nodded.

"yeah it's in my garage at home under a tarp and i told my mom it was an art project and he wasn't aloud to see it"she said and zara grinned.

"that's so cool"zara said as mia grinned.

"i'm gonna get the bike out tomorrow i'll even let you have a go on it"she said as zara grinned.

"are you serious"zara said as mia nodded.

"i've gotta be a good sister and teach my little sibling how to ride a bike obviously"she said as zara hugged her.

"thanx mia this is the best"zara said as mia grinned.

"i know"mia said as the 2 went inside.

In the morning zara was waiting at the clearing with a crash helmet a leather jacket and had to stare at the tree in front of her so she didn't see the bike as mia rolled it up.

"you can look now"mia said as zara turned to see the sleek light blue almost cyan bike as zara stared at it.

"woah this looks so cool"zara said as she walked to it as mia grinned.

"you ready to have a drive"she said as zara looked up.

"have you ever drove a bike before zara"she said as zara nodded and the other's watched from a distance.

"yeah this guy had let me round his house and me him and his dad went out to the field with his dad's dirt bike and i got to have a go"she said as mia nodded.

"it's not that much difference"mia said as she climbed on without the helmet.

"you're so lucky my mom doesnt know i have this or i would be grounded for life let alone letting you on it"she said making zara grin as she handed mia the helmet and she slipped it on.

"let me show you what this thing can do"she said as zara nodded and mia started the engine up and she started to ride around and then stopped next to zara and handed her the helmet.

"think you're up for it"she said and zara nodded.

"yeah i'm not scared of anything i can take this on"zara said as she climbed onto the bike not letting her nerve's show as mia handed her the helmet as she slipped it on and gripped the handlebars as the other's walked out and watched as zara took in a breath.

"start off slow like you would when you were young trying to ride a pedal bike"mia said as she nodded and zara was moving and she was going at a reasonable speed when she frowned.

"you need to go faster"she hered as she looked at her hand seeing a ghost's hand there and her hand revved the engine making zara go up into a wheelie shocking mia and the other's as zara yelled in shock as she put both wheel's on the floor and skidded the bike as she was thrown off of it and hit a tree as mia ran to her.

"what the hell did you do"mia said ripping the helmet of zaras head.

"i didn't do anything it wasn't me"zara said arching her back in pain.

"what do you mean you didn't do that you put yourself into a wheelie and flew into a tree"mia said as zara got up.

"i hered you need to go faster and saw a ghost's hand near mine and all of a sudden my hand's revved the engine and i'm in a wheelie"zara said as mia nodded.

"you ok though"she said as zara nodded as zara had another go and was better as zara's phone rang.

"hello mum"she said as she smiled.

"now ok i'll be there in a few minutes no i don't need a lift i can walk it's fin"zara said as she smiled.

"ok bye mom"she said as she closed her phone.

"where do i need to drop you off"mia said as zara grinned as the 2 left.

Half an hour the sound of a motor bike was hered and everyone went outside to see a motor bike coming down the road with zara on it trying to control it as everyone frowned especially mia as zara got onto the shiba ground's and braked as she flew over the handlebars and hit the floor as a laughing was hered.

"ha ha ha you fell"a guy said as zara jumped up and stormed over to the bike and looked at the handlebar's.

"shut your mouth you were going too fast"she said as the bike light up.

"no you just fail at riding a bike"he said as everyone frowned.

"do you want a fight"zara said as a laugh was hered and the bike transformed into a robot with it's handlebar's for it's ear's as zara shoved him.

"i don't fail at riding a bike you're just stupid and really really fast"she said as he laughed.

"my name zara maxine jessica shiba is cheetah nick i'm fast it's in my name so you're the stupid one"he said his finger on her forehead as he poked her and she stepped back.

"stop doing that"zara said as she shoved him back and he huffed and turned i arm's folded over his chest.

"if you need me i'll be in the garage"he said as he transformed back into a bike and rolled off and zara smiled.

"i have a motor bike that talk's and turn's into a robot this is epic"she said as she sighed.

"and why did he have to say my middle name i hate it maxine is a stupid name"she said as she rubbed her wrist.

"why do you have a motor bike i strictly forbid any of my children to have one until there not under my roof"maria said as zara turned to her and bit her lip.

"but technically i'm not your child well until you and dad get married"she said as maria smiled.

"and it was a gift from my grandfather he made the whole thing from scratch it was a little gift he gave me"she said as maria nodded.

"what for"she said as zara smiled.

"because i changed"she said confusing maria.

"because you changed"she said as zara nodded.

"before mia kind of of broke me i was being a real bitch to everyone as everyone used to hate me and i hated everyone and mia was persistent in trying to break through my hate and managed to get me to see everything in a new light and i got to meet kimberly"zara said as mia grinned.

"yeah mom kim was the one who did zara's hair for her"mia said walking to the 2 as maria turned and took mia by the ear.

"ow ow ow let me go mom"mia said in pain as maria looked at mia.

"how long have you had your bike mia"she said as mia swallowed.

"i don't have a bike mom"mia said as maria squeezed harder on mia's ear.

"ok ok 2 years jake got it for me"she said as maria blinked.

"our next door neighbour jake the jake that call's you his bitch and that you call him you're pimp"she said as the other's furrowed there brow's.

"yes that jake mom what other jake do you know"mia said as maria pulled mia up.

"why did he get it for you"she said as mia sighed.

"he had no clue what to get me for my birthday and decided to make me the bike and gave it to me"mia said as maria went wide eyed

"he made that bike mia that could explode or fall apart any second now"maria said as mia grabbed her mom's arm and ripped it from her ear as she stepped back.

"mom i trust him ok i have to trust him he allready has one thing of mine that i trust him with"she said as maria raised her brow's.

"and what would that be"maria said as mia smirked.

"my heart"she said as she patted her pocket and felt something missing.

"and my wallet"she said as she sighed.

"zara can you give me a lift to rook's down please"mia said as zara smiled and nodded.

"oh yeah"maria said as he shit mia.

"don't think you're getting off easy for letting her ride that bike"maria said as mia went to leave.

"mia jessica rosalina watanabe look at me"she said as mia cringed hearing her full name as she turned.

"yes mother"she said as maria grinned.

"you're both gonna get punished for this extra training for 3 hour's"she said as mia sighed of relief and zara groaned.

"3 hour's of training"she muttered as mia leaned into her ear.

"you're lucky 3 hour's of extra training isn't bad the biggest punishment i ever got was i was to clean 3 car's with a toothbrush and it was mine"mia muttered as zara smiled.

"NICK"she yelled and the bike rolled out as zara jumped on and mia got on both without helmet's as zara sped off.

The 2 skidded to a stop outside a house where a lanky guy was working on his car and jumped up as his friend who was older saw them as the 2 girl's jumped off.

"you're getting better with the bike zara"ma said as zara grinned.

"woah cool bike"the older dude said as he looked at zara.

"i'm chaz"he said as she smiled.

"i'm zara"she said as mia ran to the lanky guy as the 2 kissed.

"get a room"zara said as the 2 looked at her as she was turned around as jackson kissed her and she pulled him in tighter deepening the kiss s mia laughed as the 2 broke away.

"what are you doing here"jackson said as zara smiled.

"giving my sister a lift to see her boyfriend because apparently he had her wallet"she said as he smirked as someone tapped her back as everyone but zara and mia gasped.

"yes"zara said turning to find nick in his robot form.

"sorry to disturb you zara but there is an attack downtown and you might wanna get to it"she said as she nodded.

"oh yeah thanx nick"he said as he transformed back into the bike.

"coming sis"zara said as mia grinned and summoned a horse as zara jumped on the bike.

"we will be back in a few minutes"mia said as zara revved the engine and the 2 powerd off.

When they returned jackson was missing.

"you're friend left down the road"jake said as she nodded and she got to know jake when jackson appeared with a costa hot chocolate with him as he turned zara around and handed it to her.

"open the lid"he said as she frowned and opened the lid and there was i love you written in cocoa powder.

"awww i love you too"she said as the 2 kissed and zara replaced the lid and drunk the hot chocolate.

When the 2 had to go home to there punishment zara's adoptive mom and dad where there talking about zara as they were outside when mia appeared on her horse and looked around and frowned.

"where did zara go i swear she was in front of me"mia said as she turned the horse around and jumped off as she scratched the back of her head.

"there she is i can hear her and nick"mike said as the bike skidded into view.

"nick slow down"zara yelled but a laugh was hered.

"i don't go slow i go FAST"he yelled as he went into a wheelie and zoomed down the road and skidded to a stop and zara flew into the gate in pain.

"nick what was that for ahhh my back hurt's"zara said in pain as she rolled onto her front taking the helmet from her head.

"sorry zara but you don't get it i am called cheetah nick i go fast not slow get used to it"he said as she looked at him and sat up.

"and would you slow down if i told you i was pregnant"she said making everyone go wide eyed.

"p-pregnant well yes i wouldn't want to hurt the baby is it a boy or girl"he said as she jumped up.

"it's a girl now slow down for once"she barked at him and pulled out her phone.

"zara you're pregnant"both mom's almost shouted at her as they stormed to her each taking one ear and dragging her inside.

"i'm not actually pregnant i just want nick to slow down a bit ok"zara said as she looked in a mirror.

"now i look like stupid dumbo"she said as the others walked in and zara went to walk off as mia did as well.

"mia zara are you forgetting somthing"maria said as they turned.

"no"mia said as maria smiled.

"mia you're training in here zar you're traning outside"maria said as zara groaned.

"alone and if i see that boy you've been snogging i'll give you more extra training"she said as zara grinned.

"thank god someone bring nick inside he is annoying"zara said as the 2 girl's changed and went for training.

Mia was on a break and went to she how zara was doing as she opened up the door zara wasn't training she was dancing as the others came out to watch.

"she's dancing to game of life matryoshka senbonzakura"mia said unintentionally as they saw zara pull out her phone and changed the song.

"and there's dancing samurai"she said again as the other's looked at her weirdly as zara started to sing the word's her japanese almost fluent until she stopped with her fist in the air and grinned.

"my training might be a bit different to there's but i enjoy it"she said as she grinned.

"hey mr music"she sang as she started to dance as zara's adoptive mom carol looked at the other's.

"she dances a lot"carol said as mike grinned.

"we gathered that"he said as zara froze and shivered.

"hey zara"she hered as she ripped her headphones ut as the other's hid.

"hello"she said and looked around as the ghost giggled.

"i'm over here silly"it said as zara turned and the girl ghose walked to her.

"lauren"zara said as she smiled and nodded as she stood in front of zara.

"why are you dancing this much you know it's bad for you"lauren said as zara smirked.

"i'm being punished"zara said as lauren smiled.

"knowing you, you probably deserve it who did you beat up this time"lauren said as zara smiled.

"no one i went on a motor bike specifically mia's and she's being punished as well i guess her mom really doesn't like bike's"zara said as lauren laughed.

"grandad made nick for you, you like him?"lauren said as zara grinned.

"yeah but he is really stubborn"zara said as lauren giggled.

"i saw what you and that jackson guy was doing before you left mia's boyfriend's house"she said as zara nodded.

"you should be careful around him he look's like he wants one thing out of you"lauren said as zara raised her brow's.

"and what's that"she said as lauren smiled.

"you're heart"she said as zara grinned.

"well he said a bad pickup line to me today saying are you a parking ticket because i have fine written all over you"zara said and lauren laughed.

"i should let you get on with your punishment then"lauren said as zara smiled.

"i miss you, you know that"zara said as lauren nodded.

"i miss you aswell"lauren said as the ghost faded away and zara breathed out.

"i hope she didn't see everything we did or i would die of embarrassment"zara said as she smiled.

"i think i deserve a break now and put my plan into action"she said as she went in and everyone was talking as mia went to her room and screamed and ran out.

"zara what did you do to my pikachu stuffed toy"she said as zara looked up.

"i kinda tripped with ink m my hand mia"she said as mia looked at her with rage in her eye's.

"zara this is my favorite toy and you have ruined it"she said as everyone saw zara bite her lip and stand up as she bowed.

"gomenasai neesan Watashi wa sore ni okikae raremasu"she said as mia stared at her as zara looked up.

"wow arigato zara chan Watashi wa anata ni saken de gomennasai"mia said as zara grinned.

"Sore wa hontōni tada no jōdandatta"she said confusing mia.

"what do you mean just a joke"mia said as the pikachu in mia's hand's vanished.

"i did that to try and test out my japanese that was a fake toy the real one is perfectly fine"zara said as mia smiled.

"well in that case i think you're japanese is spot on"mia said as zara grinned.

The next day the other's were waiting by the school for zara as most of the kid's filled out the door opened and zara flew through the air and hit the floor as they saw her bleeding as a muscled guy ran out and jumped on her straddling her to the floor and went to punch her in the face and zara went wide eyed and moved her head and he punched the floor hard.

"ahhh you're gonna pay for that"he said and moved down onto her legs as a few other guy's ran out.

"get her"they said as he went to punch zara in the stomach as she rolled and he fell off her as she jumped up but his friend's grabbed her arm's and held her there and stood on her feet to stop her from moving as she guy uppercutted her in the gaw and she yelled in pain.

"you deserve every single bit of this punishment"he said and punched her in the nose then in the cheek as zara had tears stinging her eyes as she looked at the guy who cracked his knuckle and grabbed her shoulder punching her hard in the chest as she fell onto her front and went to get up but the guy stamped on her back as the door's opened and the guy's who did the music in the park ran out all beaten up and bloody.

"GET AWAY FROM HER"jackson yelled as they each took a guy as jackson shoved the main guy back and ran to zara and turned her onto her floor.  
>"you ok zara"he said as she nodded in pain.<p>

"such a bad liar"he said as she smiled and jackson flew through the air and harry pushed his guy.

"that's for hurting my friend"he said and front kicked the guy in the chest.

"and that is for beating up a girl"he said as zara got up and turned to be kicked in the face by the main guy and she fell back onto her back as the other's had to hold jayden lauren and mia back saying zara could handle it.

"you're a freak"he said as he stomped on zara's stomach as she gasped in pain.

"a weird japanese lover freak"he said as he lifted his foot to stomp on her head and when his foot went down zara grabbed it.

"get off me you freak"he said and zara turned his foot sharply and he yelled in pain and he staggered from her.

"you broke my ankle"the guy said as zara sat up.

"i twisted your ankle you dumbass"she said and she got a sharp kick to the head by one of the beefy guys as chaz and jake appeared and saw jackson and them fighting off the other's as they watched from where the other's was as zara staggered forward hurting as the headteacher and few other teacher's came out and saw jackson and his friend's on the ground as the bully's all grabbed zara as the dude was rapidly punching her in the face as she started to bleed as a whistle was blown just as zara broke free and punched the guy straight in the face as he staggered back.

"daron james charlie michael you boy's all have triple detention starting tomorrow"the head teacher said with anger in his voice.

"what about zara she started this"daron said as the head teacher nodded.

"she is getting 2 week's exclusion"he said as the other's went wide eyed.

"now everyone but zara go now"the head teacher ordered and everyone ran off as jackson and harry ran to the others as zara felt light headed.

"zara are you ok"the head teacher said as zara tipped forward and he caught her and he sat her against the wall.

"why do i get 2 week's exclusion and they get 3 day's of detention"she said as he smiled.

"you get 2 weeks of recovery time for you're hurt now think of i as like a little holiday"he said as she nodded.

"why were they hurting you"he said as she looked up.

"i accidentally knocked into darren and he turned and shoved be back so i punched him and bam world war 3"she said as he smirked.

"should i call your mom"he said as she nodded but mia jayden and lauren had broke free of the other's and ran to her.

"where did those little punk's go i'll kill em"jayden said looking around as lauren and ma knelt to ma.  
>"were her sister's"they said as the head teacher nodded.<p>

"those kid's need t be taught a lesson"lauren said as mia nodded.

"yeah if i would of broke free from mike and chaz's hold i would of killed one of them"mia said as jayden nodded.

"jii's gonna flip when he sees you in this state zara"he said as she nodded.

"well i get 2 week's off to recover so i'm happy"she said as he head teacher laughed as jayden picked zara up and they all went to the shiba house with jackson as they put zara in her room when jackson was bandaging her up or that's what the other's thought as mia went to check on the 2 and walked in to see the 2 asleep spooning in zara's bed with the cover's up as she ran out.

"i just saw the cutest thing ever"she said as they all ran to zara's room to see the 2 sleeping as emily and lauren awed as zara turned so she was facing jackson as her arms went under and over him and interlocked at his back holding him closer to her.

When it was late the other's had to get jackson to go but when they woke up in the morning they found him sleeping in zara's room again.

Later that day zara was walking back from her adoptive family's house as it was dark and someone grabbed her.

"hello"she hered in her ear.

Zara returned in the morning and was distant from everyone as she was sick in the bathroom and went to bed.

The other's had noticed zara being sick in the morning for a few day's and thought she had a stomach bug until zara went out for an hour and the other's were in the common room when zara walked in with a little box in her hand and walked straight to her room.

The next morning mike found a pregnancy test packet in the bathroom and went to the others as zara was in her room.

"guy's i found this in the bathroom"he said showing them as they all frowned and then hered crying from zara's room and walked to it to find zara crying on her bed.

"zara what's wrong"mia said as she looked at zara and they talked but she didn't say why she was crying and the next day everyone was in the common room when zara walked in and rubbed her eye's.

"yeah mom"she said on the phone as she swallowed.

"you're going to england for 8 month's"she said as she sat down and sniffed.

"are you going to visit uncle tommy"she said as she smiled slightly.

"that will be fun for you dad and josh then"she said as she froze and everyone looked at her.

"it's halfway through the school year and i doubt i even have a valid passport, are you sure"se said as she exhaled.

"well are you able to come down here and try and see if they will let me then"she said as she smiled.

"that's awesome thanx"she said as she closed her phone and 10 minutes later zara's adoptive mom carol was at the shiba house seeing if zara could go with them to england for a long holiday and they agreed to zara's surprise as she was packing and getting ready to go and when the time came a few weeks later she had said goodbye to the other's and left with her adoptive family.


End file.
